Cillian Darcy (Film)/Transcript
Logos The Film The Presenters In the studio, somewhere in through the multiverse, Two Presenters are about to watch the movie. *Male Presenter: Welcome to the Ultimate Hunt Stories. *Female Presenter: We are about to watch the Darcy Triplets feature film, Cillian Darcy movie where Lorcan is Cillian Darcy for his adventure. *Male Presenter: Let's watch it. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Animation Presents A Village Roadshow Pictures Production CILLIAN DARCY (FILM) Idea by: CLTwins15 Sound Designer: The Brother Chaps Animated by: Paul ter Voorde '' ''Starring: Richard Whisker Shannon Flynn Don Gilet Grey Delisle Griffin Teala Dunn Tara Strong Mae Whitman Anias Fairweather Stephanie Sheh Yvette Nicole Kate Higgins Dee Dee Green Salli Saffioti Laura Bailey Andrew Lawrence Rickey D'Shon Collins Jason Davis Ryan O'Donohue Pamela Segall Adlon Ashley Johnson Andrew Francis Matt Hill Samuel Vincent Tony Sampson Animated with: Macromedia Flash MX and Anime Studio Special Effects used in: Adobe After Effects Written by: CLTwins15 Directed by: Seth Rogen The Story Begins After Cillian left and Lilly's disappearance, Lorcan's fell asleep in his bedroom while everyone's building some signs to make their last chance to save their city because Princess Celestia's visiting in the morning. His father walked in with a cheer up present. *Bill Darcy: Here son. Cheer up. Bill put his gift on the table. ---- The next day, Princess Celestia arrived to the city, Everyone's in fear that She'll demolish the city. *Princess Celestia: Hello everyone, I know you all are in fear about the demolition but don't worry, Lorcan told me everything how that city's doing good here, as long i'm the Darcy's good friend, this terrible plan I've made will never be carried out in this city. Everyone cheered that Lorcan have saved them all. Lorcan walked outside and sees Celestia doing a city's inspection. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no. Not her! Celestia sees Lorcan running from her. *Princess Celestia: Is that the boy who... It couldn't be. Guards! *Royal Guard 1: Yes your Highness. *Princess Celestia: Who was that boy? *Royal Guard 1: That boy names is... No, It's Lorcan Darcy! *Princess Celestia: Gasps He's still alive! Go after him. I want to talk to him. *Royal Guard 2: Yes, Your Highness! The Two Royal Guards are chasing Lorcan. *Lorcan Darcy: Leave me alone you jackass! *Royal Guard 1: By the orders of Princess Celestia, We order you to come with us. *Lorcan Darcy: No! I'm not being beaten up to death! I promise Cilian i'll meet up with him in the second dimension! *Royal Guard 2: It's not a proper punishment. She wants to talk to you, it's about your deal. Lorcan moves the dumpster at the Royal Guards where he begins a fight. *Royal Guard 2: Alright, Bring it on. Lorcan fight the two royal guards where Everyone cheering him on. Princess Celestia walked over to the fight and discovers, Lorcan is fighting two of her guards. *Princess Celestia: What is going on? *Boy #1: It's a fight! *Princess Celestia: Wait what? *Bill Darcy: Everytime one of the idiots hit a bully, Lorcan step in and fight, He's kinda a talented one. *Royal Guard 1: Run! Everyone cheered for Lorcan. *Princess Celestia: Lorcan Darcy. I heard from your father. This city really needs a guy like you. I like to offer you to come to Canterlot for the fighting tournament. *Lorcan Darcy: What?! I'm busy to fight back to save this city. *Princess Celestia: You don't have to, I'm reccomending to calling off this demolition. *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah? *Princess Celestia: That's right Lorcan, Let me make you a deal after you'll win. The promise of your brother, Your name is Cillian Darcy for this journey. *Lorcan Darcy: I have to find Lilly. Meeting Shining Armor Lorcan now becomes Cillian escaped by using the escape pod and accidentally somewhere far from Metropolis. He arriving to New Salem and escaped the escape pod. He sees some angry mob coming after him. Cillian hides behind the dumpster until, A friend coming to rescue him by telling the angry mob that there's a robot in the alley. a friend walk to Cillian while Cillian put his hands up. *Shining Armor: It's okay. I'm only try to help you. You can put your hands down now. Cillian done it. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. I'm Cillian. *Shining Armor: Okay. Get in the car. We're going to Canterlot. During the Car Ride, Cillian and Shining Armor. *Lorcan Darcy: Why are we going to Canterlot? I'm making a stand for my hometown! *Shining Armor: What? You're trying to save your hometown? *Lorcan Darcy: Yes. I gaive Celestia a piece of my mind! *Shining Armor: Well you've finally have a chance. *Lorcan Darcy: Good. Fighting Tournament and The Deal, Lorcan and Wonder Woman's conversation In Canterlot, Princess Celestia's looking at the participate who're in the fighting tournament. *Royal Guard: Princess, Shining Armor has arrived with an participate, a boy named Lorcan Darcy. Princess Celestia shocked that Lorcan has escaped. *Princess Celestia: Let him in this competition, i wanted a test him. The guard exit the room and sees Lorcan walking in the stadium to encounter all the participates to fight. *Lorcan Darcy: Ladies and Gentlemen, I, Lorcan Darcy has reborn, as a clown! Lorcan prepare to fight. *Lorcan Darcy: Now Let's end this! Lorcan and all the participates and the guards begin to fight, Princess Celestia discovered the fight is on already. Lorcan sees her. *Lorcan Darcy: And Celestia, Don't go anywhere, because, you're next i'm encountering! Lorcan continued to fight and finished fighting the final guard and the participate. Princess Celestia discovers Lorcan's related to his brother, Cillian and his sister, Lilly. *Princess Celestia: We have a winner, Lorcan Darcy! *Lorcan Darcy: What?! Lorcan won the fighting tournament and Everyone cheered. *Princess Celestia: Congratulation, Mr. Lorcan Darcy. You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest. *Lorcan Darcy: Quest?! I'm already on a quest. A quest to save my hometown from you! *Princess Celestia: Your hometown? *Lorcan Darcy: Yeah! My hometown! Thank to you, it's about to be demolish that'll kill all of my friends! *Princess Celestia: All right. I'll make you a deal. Go on this journey to find Cillian and Lilly and I'll give you your life back. *Lorcan Darcy: Exactly the way it was? *Princess Celestia: Yep. Deal? *Lorcan Darcy: Deal. Now tell me, where are Cillian and Lilly? *Princess Celestia: They're in two different dimensions, The second one is about to be destroyed by an unknown apocalypse and the third one is the Medieval. You need an allie to get you to the docks to get to russia. *Lorcan Darcy: Wow. Looks like I know someone. Lorcan talked to Ed and Wonder Woman about everything so She joins Lorcan on an journey. In Sunflower Field, Lorcan and Wonder Woman are talking. *Wonder Woman: Okay, so let me guess this straight, We gonna get you to the docks, go to two dimensions and rescue your brother and sister so Celestia can call off the demolition of your hometown so you can save your friends. *Lorcan Darcy: Yep. It's a good reason and opportunity to fix my life. *Wonder Woman: So, how'd you able to find them? *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. *Wonder Woman: Well let me find Lilly while you find Cillian. *Lorcan Darcy: I don't know. Escaping from the Citizen from South Park The Chase Hiding in the Forest Lorcan hides in the forest shed from the citizens of South Park. Meeting Frankie Stein Leaving the Forest Attending Monster High Frankie Stein's Death Frankie refuses to quit even after freeing Cleo, Toralei, Clawdeen, Venus, Lagoona, and Jinafire, as she uses every ounce of energy she has left to save Robecca and Draculaura, and shut down Creation 4.0 for good, but the toll it takes on her leaves her fatally drained as well. Lorcan run to Frankie. *Lorcan Darcy: Frankie! *Frankie Stein: Cillian. Thank you for support me.. *Lorcan Darcy: Frankie, I lied, My name is not Cillian! *Clawdeen Wolf: What? Then Who are you? *Lorcan Darcy: I'm Cillian and Lilly's brother, Lorcan. I escaped from Equestria six months ago. *Draculaura: How come? *Lorcan Darcy: I.. was beaten up by the Infamous 6, they stripped Lilly naked so they can drive her mad. And Cillian, He was locked in a cage, so everypony laugh at him. The Darcy Triplets were tormented, scared and embarrased. *Toralei Stripe: Then Why didn't you tell us your name? *Lorcan Darcy: I promise Cillian. I will meet up with him in the second dimension. So we can find Lilly, she disappeared last month. I'm sorry, as for now i am hereby expelling myself from Monster High. *Frankie Stein: Lorcan... You lied to us... *Lorcan Darcy: I'm sorry Frankie. *Ed: Lorcan, Let's go. Lorcan leave the Ghouls who are now angry at him and Frankie passed away. The Mission to Russia Final Battle Lorcan arrived at the building at night, He's prepared for his destiny. *Lorcan Darcy: Okay. I'm in Shining Armor. *Shining Armor: Okay, good. You and my guards must keep your eyes open for your arch-enemy. *Lorcan Darcy: And remember our deal, When i get Cillian and Lilly back, your Princess must leave me, my family and my home city alone, and if you won't, I will kill one pony. *Shining Armor: Don't worry. And be careful out there, Lorcan. And exchange for our help, We're gonna help you fight your future enemies. *Lorcan Darcy: I will. We're allies. Shining Armor smiles means, Lorcan becomes Shining Armor ally. *Shining Armor: Princess, Write the deed to the city, when Lorcan gets, Cillian and Lilly back, we are going to call it off. *Princess Celestia: Okay. Lorcan arrived on the roof, where He saw a black soldier aiming a gun at him but Lorcan uses his powers to turn the bullets against the soldier. *Mayor Wilson: Lorcan Darcy, i presume. *Lorcan Darcy: Mayor Wilson? You're the one who responsible for causing all this? *Mayor Wilson: That's right. And now my army will take you down once and for all. *Lorcan Darcy: Let's end this! Guards! Take care. *Royal Guard: Good luck, Lorcan. Lorcan prepare to uses his powers to fight while some of the guards prepare to shoot. Lorcan jumped through the glass window to fight. He fought so many black soldiers which everyone in his home city watching him fighting. His friends, Ed, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee and Katana arrived and watched him. Lorcan finally climb to the helipad and encounter Mayor Wilson. *Lorcan Darcy: This ends tonight, Wilson! *Mayor Wilson: I don't think so! Mayor Wilson glows Purple which makes Lorcan shocked along with everyone in his city. *Lorcan Darcy: What are you?! *Mayor Wilson: I'm a Purple Man! *Lorcan Darcy: What?! What's the Purple Man?! *Wonder Woman: The most powerful name since the first century. The name is very immortal along with the Purple Storm. *Lorcan Darcy: That means, Oh no, He's very powerful. Here i go. Lorcan uses his powers to take him down but Mayor Wilson's too powerful. *Mayor Wilson: Nice try. You won't win. Mayor Wilson uses his telekinesis to knock him out cold with some bricks. Lorcan wakes up where he hear voices. *Clawdeen Wolf: There he is. The Liar. *Draculaura: For what he did to our ghoulfriend. He's not forgiven. *Mayor Wilson: That's right. In an year, all of the citizens of his home city will die and then a month later we can put up a connection city. Just like what i've did to his mother. *Lorcan Darcy: What... did you say? *Mayor Wilson: I've killed your mother. I have to do this due to my powers. I am the Purple Man after all. Goodbye, Lorcan Darcy, and thank you for coming. Mayor Wilson absorbed and drain all of Lorcan's powers making him weak. In his thoughs, Lorcan sees his mother with a special new gift for him. *Lorcan Darcy: Mom? *Emily Darcy: Hi son. Do you want a special new power? *Lorcan Darcy: What do you mean Mom? *Emily Darcy: You can able to Manipulate Time, otherwise known as Chronokinesis. It's an new power that can gives you an ability to manipulate time. *Lorcan Darcy: With that, i'll be stronger. Okay. Give it to me. Emily gives Lorcan his new powers to become stronger and powerful. Lorcan wakes up and discover his hands glow blue means he has his new powers, Time Manipulation. *Lorcan Darcy: Time to give it a try! He run to climb up the helipad to stop Mayor Wilson. *Clawdeen Wolf: What the?! *Mayor Wilson: You fuck... ahh! Lorcan and Mayor Wilson fell of the helipad to finish this fight. Mayor Wilson uses his powers to float but Lorcan uses his new powers to summon a clock gear to get to him. *Draculaura: Did you ghouls see that? *Clawdeen Wolf: Yeah. He has new powers?! Lorcan grabbed Wilson's legs and climb up to punch him several times. *Twilight Sparkle: Lorcan! Stop! I ordering you to stop! Lorcan manage to uses his sword to end Wilson. Once and for all. *Mayor Wilson: What are you doing?!! *Twilight Sparkle: Lorcan! Stop!!! *Lorcan Darcy: OPEN WIDE AND SAY, AHHHHH!! Lorcan stabbed Mayor Wilson in a jaw, killing him once and for all. *Twilight Sparkle: He killed him. Until then, the blue dimension light takes Lorcan. *Crapplejack: What in tarnation! He's goin to the second dimension! *Lorcan Darcy: I can't believe it. I'm actually going to the second dimension. *Twilight Sparkle: You've won this round, But there is no revenge you could ever conceive of that will come close to what I will exact upon you one day, Lorcan Darcy! *Ed: Lorcan take me with you! *Lorcan Darcy: Come on! *Wonder Woman: Lorcan. This is it. We'll meet up in the third dimension. I'll find Lilly before you. *Lorcan Darcy: Wondy, Bumblebee, Katana grab Ed's hand! Wonder Woman, Katana and Bumblebee grab Ed's hand and get sucked with in the portal as his adventure has begin. *Bumblebee: What the?! We're actually going to the second dimension! *Lorcan Darcy: Whoa. They later sees the terrible future of the impossible god. *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no. No no no no! Arrived to Another Dimension Lorcan wakes up in the second dimension, he looks around the bedroom. Ed has turned into Lorcan's toy, reunited with Eddy who's turned into a toy. Wonder Woman, Bumble Bee and Katana are hidden in the drawers reunited with Harley Quinn and Bumblebee *Cillian Darcy: Hey Lorcan? Lorcan turns around and sees Cillian. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian? Is that you? *Cillian Darcy: Yeah. Remember the time when we tried glue Jenny to the toilet? We won't stop. Lorcan smiles and run to him. *Lorcan Darcy: Cillian! I did it man, i've finally found you! We're going to find her together! *Cillian Darcy: Who? *Lorcan Darcy: We'll find Lilly and then the three of us will go home! *Cillian Darcy: Wait. It's all coming back to me! This is it! The beginning! *Lorcan Darcy: Beginning of what? *Cillian Darcy: The Beginning of your adventure! *Lorcan Darcy: Really? My own story? *Cillian Darcy: Yep. It's your turn. My story ended. *Lorcan Darcy: Thanks Cillian! *Cillian Darcy: No problem. ---- At the studio, The presenters are watching. *Male Presenter: Ring the alarm! Lorcan's Adventures is coming and I can't wait for the new series. Cillian and Lorcan talking. *Crapplejack: Hey. What're Cillian and Lorcan doing on TV? *Pinkamena Diane Pie: And with their reunion? *Male Presenter: Looks like you've missed the announcement. Cillian's story has ended and Lorcan's the main protagonist of the second tv series of the Darcy Triplets story. *Lil Miss Rarity: Lorcan's our enemy?!! *Scissor Twilight: No... No.... NO!!! *Male Presenter: Thank you for watching and I'll see you soon. Bye. ---- Lorcan pulled down Cillian's pants. *Cillian Darcy: Hey! *Lorcan: You can catch me!! Ending Credits Lorcan runs out to the halls which Cillian chasing him. *Cillian Darcy: I'm going to get you Lorcan! *Lorcan Darcy: Oh no you won't!! It pulls out of the final scene of the film showing that it being watched on a screen by the new series main villain. *The New Villain: (Maniacal Laughter). Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts